Demon Child 3: Hidden Heritage
by Lady Excalibur
Summary: Phoenix is back and is learning more about her family's past. But there's trouble in the underworld and she must join some legendary heroes to save the world and deal with life outside magic too
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Charmed, all I own is Phoenix.

A/N(9/12/06): Welcome to the third (and possibly final) Demon Child story. This will follow Phoenix from the February before her 17th (February 2006) onwards. In Chapter 20 (yes, it is that long!) you guys will be given a choice on the outcome – I have planned for both.

A/N(17/2/07): Sorry this took so long!

Chapter 1

Something Weird This Way Comes

The alley was dark, narrow and wet. Nothing stirred except for a single cat that ran down the alley. All was quiet. Then in a small patch of light from an old security light no one had ever turned off, the air seemed to twist and distort. Then slowly a form began to appear. It started feet first with a pair of black Doc Marten boots, then some legs clad in fish net tights and a black skirt. The torso was wearing a black vest top and a hooded jacket. It was Phoenix Turner and she was feeling very dark today. She'd been bored and had nothing better to do so she had been scrying for any random spots of evil. She had scryed three times before actually plucking up the courage to break curfew and possibly invoke the full wrath of Piper and shimmering here.

She looked round. She couldn't see anything but she could smell it. It stank and it was waiting. Waiting for Phoenix but after two years of dealing with demons who wanted her to be their Queen and crazed love-sick elves, she felt she could just about handle anything. What she didn't know was that this night would mark the biggest change of her life since coming back to San Francisco from the British countryside. Bigger than finding out that she was the daughter of Cole Turner and a relation of the infamous Charmed Ones.

Phoenix walked down the alley, eyes flicking from one side to the other, looking for evil. The stink was getting worse, blood, sweat, dirt, it made her want to puke. "Come out, come out wherever you are," she whispered. She was about halfway down the alley when she began to slow her pace. It was close.

She passed by a drain when the grate sprang off and a black arm grabbed her ankle and tried to drag her down. Phoenix screamed then stuck out her free leg to stop herself from being completely pulled down. She tried to pull herself free but it didn't work. The grip of the strange hand was unrelenting. A second hand grabbed one of her arms but Phoenix pulled it away at exactly the right moment. The creature's claw instead scratched her arm. Phoenix hissed in pain. She yanked her leg out of the creature's hand then smashed her foot into its face. It roared in pain and Phoenix took her chance. She saw it's face, dark red and black blotchy skin, a flattened nose, yellow eyes, sharp teeth and it's long black hair. She threw an energy ball down just to make sure, then clutching her bleeding arm, shimmered back to Halliwell Manor.

She stumbled into the bathroom and began to wash her arm in the sink. There was the sound of footsteps outside the door. Phoenix checked her watch. It was eleven thirty, she should have been back ages ago. The door opened and Phoebe stood there. She looked furious and like she was going to yell at Phoenix but then she saw the blood on Phoenix's arm and in the sink. "Oh Phoenix, honey," she said, rushing forward, "Why do you always go solo?"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Charmed, except Phoenix and her little cronies.

A/N: Woo! This is really going to kick off my fan fiction.

Chapter 2

Seven Year Itching Arm

The alarm went off and his hand automatically reached out and slammed down on it. He got up and left the bed unmade. He stumbled out of his bedroom and down the hallway and absentmindedly pressed the button on his answering machine. 'Hi, you've reached Lee Green, I can't come to the phone right now, leave me ya name and I'll get back to ya,' said the machine before beeping. Lee, an assistant DA for San Francisco, climbed into his shower. 'Hey Lee, it's Sarah, just calling to say thanks for the good time on Saturday, call me sometime?' said the machine as he rinsed his blond hair. Lee grinned as he heard her message. The machine beeped again as he stepped out the shower. 'This is your father, I tried to get hold of you yesterday but your machine was full, are you still seeing all those girls? Anyway, where were you on Saturday? You can't keep ditching your duties, I had to cover you. Don't do it again.' Lee smiled as he straightened out his hair. It was quite long for a lawyer but not so long it looked sloppy. Once satisfied with his appearance, a black Armani suit, black Italian shoes and a clean white shirt, he grabbed the last essential item, a pair of black shades. It may have been February but Lee Green liked to look good. He left his apartment, locking the door behind him. It was a two bedroom apartment and it was in the most expensive part of the city. He knew it drove the women crazy when they learned where he lived.

He left the apartment building by the back door and entered the parking lot. There were dozens of expensive cars but he knew which one of them was his. A black convertible. He got in and turned on the engine. The car ran like a dream. He left the parking lot and drove to another part of the city.

The twins were sat in a posh café, talking when Lee arrived. They turned in unison and spoke, "What took you so long?" Lee smirked as he sat down. The twins already had their coffee but Lee didn't have to wait long before a waitress had sidled up and asked for his order. As the waitress walked away smiling, the twins stared at him. "How do you do it?" asked Ross, a high school principal.

"Do what?" asked Lee.

"Make every woman you meet smile?" said Ross' twin, Allan, a police officer. Lee shrugged. Ross took a sip from his coffee and then said, "Your father was annoyed on Saturday. You can't get away with this nowadays. Where were you? Out with another of one of San Francisco's single ladies?"

"Or was it one of the married ones?" suggested Allan. Lee laughed.

"So what did I miss on Saturday?" he asked.

"Nothing, she only almost DIED!!" barked Allan.

"Really?"

"She went solo…again!" said Ross.

"Hmmm," said Lee, "Now who does that remind you of?"

"Our darling brother-in-law?" said the twins together. Lee nodded in agreement and sipped the coffee which the waitress had brought over. "Well, as much as I'd love to stay, I have a school fund raiser to organise," said Ross.

"Yeah, I have to go too," said Allan, "The streets of San Francisco won't keep themselves crime-free."

"No, and neither do you," said Lee. The twins laughed then they both left. Lee just stayed sat in the café. He sat alone, sipping his coffee. The sound of giggling reached his ears. He turned and saw a group of young women looking at him. He flashed them one of his smiles before turning back to his coffee.

Meanwhile, back at Halliwell Manor, Phoenix was sat on the floor of the attic, flicking through the book of shadows. She kept muttering 'no' under her breath as each demon and creature she found failed to match the one she had seen the night before. On her right arm, the arm that had been scratched, there was a bandage. Occasionally, she stopped flicking the pages and scratched at the bandages. The cut was becoming infected despite her getting a tetanus shot and some strong antibiotics that very morning. Piper had told her for hours not to scratch it but Phoenix couldn't help it. It itched, she scratched. Eventually, she grew so angry; she flung the book of shadows across the room and had a good scratch at her bandages.

She had been looking for the creature that had attacked her the night before, but what with her going solo, it was mostly her working on her own. Even if they had seen the creature, they were far too busy to help her. After all, it was Wyatt's fourth birthday party downstairs. Phoenix wasn't really bothered about going to it. There was a magician and lots of other four year olds. Phoenix didn't want to be around little kids. They distracted her, and asked annoying questions. She had that feeling again. Something she hadn't felt since Cir. Something big was going on and she hated being out of the loop. She'd been shimmering down to the Underworld every few days trying to get information but demons were wary of her now, since her decision not to become the new Source and even her demonic form met some hostility, the resemblance to Balthazar made her seem very out of place amongst the demonic community. This had meant that all her trips to discover how the balance of power was working out, and to discover who had given Cir his powers that had killed Daisy and torn the Green family apart. Jimmy had been sent back to Britain to live with his Aunt Becky. Now it was just Spencer and his dad.

Spencer made a point of not going to the Underworld with Phoenix. He didn't want to risk finding whoever had given Cir the powers that he used to kill Daisy. He felt so mad just thinking about it. He didn't want to hurt anyone. But he also wanted revenge for his sister. So here was Phoenix, sat in the attic, flicking through an ancient book while she could have been downstairs stuffing herself with cake and ice cream and watching a kiddies magician, laughing at the simplicity of the tricks.

Phoebe stood by the stairs, clapping as the magician completed another trick. He was a gentle old man who loved what he was doing. Piper had hired him as she had heard he never failed to entertain. Wyatt and his friends screamed with excitement as the magician made a coin appear from behind his own ear. Paige came out the kitchen, wiping her hands. "Hey, magician doing alright?" she asked.

"He's amazing," replied Phoebe, "Even I can't tell how he's doing it without magic."

"Yeah well, can you get Phoenix down?" said Paige, "Piper has a tub of chocolate nut ice cream that needs eating. Turns out three of the kids are allergic to nuts, two are allergic to chocolate and then five didn't show up so it's going free."

"Ok, I'll go get her," said Phoebe, "She's still looking through the Book but I don't think that thing is in there." Paige smiled and went back into the kitchen. Phoebe went upstairs, watching the magician as she went. When she got upstairs, she yelled, "Yo, Phoenix, Piper's giving away your favourite ice cream, chocolate nut!"

Phoenix lifted her head out the Book at the words 'chocolate nut ice cream'. She quickly closed the Book and put it back on the stand. She ran out the attic, slamming the door behind her. She jumped the last few steps and ran to the second set of stairs. She suddenly stopped, slid on the rug and landed on her bum. "Oh, I'm sorry, dear," said the magician, who was stood at the top of the stairs.

"It's Ok," said Phoenix, "I was just on my way to get some ice cream."

"Well, you better hurry," said the magician, "No one quite eats ice cream, like hungry four year olds." Phoenix laughed as she stood up.

"Now, would you be so kind as to tell me where I might find your bathroom?" he asked.

"Yeah sure," said Phoenix, "Third door on the left." He nodded to her and went down the hall. Phoenix carried on downstairs, determined to wrestle the tub of her favourite ice cream from whichever four year old happened to have his sticky hands on it.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Charmed or any other copyrighted material that may appear in this chapter.

A/N: I LOVE THIS CHAPTER!!

Chapter 3

Revelations

Phoenix walked slowly up the stairs, feeling sick from eating half a tub of ice cream. She waddled down the upstairs hallway, determined to resume her search of the Book. The children and the magician had left a half hour ago and Chris and Wyatt were asleep. Piper was cleaning dishes in the kitchen while Paige and Phoebe cleaned the parlour and living room. Phoenix climbed up the stairs to the attic, muttering, 'I'm not gonna be sick,' over and over to herself. When she reached the top of the stairs, she noticed that the door was open. She shrugged it off, assuming she hadn't shut it properly. She went into the attic, leaving the door open. Then she stopped suddenly. She was a hundred percent positive she had closed the Book, but there it was. Lying open, somewhere near the back. "Piper! Phoebe! Paige!" she cried. She heard the sound of running. The three sisters came in. "What's wrong, hon?" asked Paige. Phoenix pointed to the Book and said, "I definitely closed that before I came downstairs."

"Well," said Piper, "The Book does sometimes open itself."

"Yeah, I know," said Phoenix, "But not when you've left the room."

"Well, go take a look, maybe it's that thing you've been looking for," said Phoebe. Phoenix slowly walked towards the Book. She looked down at the page, taking in a deep breath. "Orcs," she read, "Oh, god, someone's having a joke! Orcs?! This is complete and utter bull…"

"Hang on, honey," said Phoebe, "Look at this date here, June 1857."

"Wait a minute, if this was written in 1857, how did they know about Orcs," said Phoenix, "I thought Tolkien created orcs and he didn't write Lord of the Rings until the twentieth century."

"Could it be Spencer's idea of a joke?" suggested Piper.

"Nah, the Book won't let Spencer write in it for some reason," said Phoenix, turning back to the Book, "Let's see…originally created by Melkor…some survived the second war of the Ring…wait a minute…the scratch of an orc or Uruk-Hai is not fatal if treated by an Elf. Where am I supposed to find an Elf? Hey look at this pic, it's just like the creature that attacked me. Nah, Spencer must have found a way in, he's having me on."

"I'm afraid not, my dear," said a voice. The three sisters and Phoenix turned around.

The magician was back, stood in the doorway, smiling under his white beard. Phoenix slammed the Book shut. "I know who you are, Phoenix Turner," he said.

"How did you get in here?" said Piper, angrily, "I didn't hear the door."

"Same way I do this," he replied. He waved his hand and a white staff appeared. All four women moved backwards. Now that she knew he was magical, Phoenix wasn't bothered about hiding her powers. She twisted her hand and formed a fire ball. Not her most powerful power but it was usually enough to scare most magical creatures. "Who the hell are you?" she said, moving towards the magician.

"Oh, you know me quite well," he said, "You've read all about some of my adventures. I…am Gandalf the White." 'Gandalf' waved his staff and his clothes changed into white robes. Phoenix's fire ball dissipated and she backed away.

"You're having me on," said Phoenix.

"I assure you I'm not," said Gandalf, "Now, do you want that scratch on your arm treated or not?" Phoenix turned to look at Phoebe who just rolled her eyes and fainted.

Elle pulled the tray of cookies out of the oven. She placed them on the counter and removed the oven gloves. She grabbed a spatula and began to put them onto a plate to cool. The kitchen door opened and Lee walked in. He sniffed the air. "Brilliant," he said, "Chocolate chip and nut?" Elle nodded. Lee walked over and reached for one. Elle slapped him on the back of the hand with the spatula. "They're not for you!" she said.

"Aw, come on," said Lee.

"No!" said Elle. The door opened again. Lee and Elle looked up. It was Gandalf.

"Gandalf, I didn't expect you back so soon," said Elle, "And you must be Phoenix." Phoenix wasn't looking at Elle; she was watching Lee who was reaching for a cookie. He yelped and began to juggle the cookie. "Hot, very, very hot," he said. Elle laughed.

"Legolas! I told you, they're not for you, and they're for Phoenix!" she said.

"Legolas?" said Phoenix, "As in Legolas Greenleaf?" Lee, or Legolas nodded at her with cookie crumbs on his chin. "Oh boy!" said Phoenix. Gandalf grabbed her arm and sat her down on one of the chairs before she could faint. "You ok, kid?" said Legolas. Phoenix stared at him.

"Relax, I get that a lot," he said, "Mostly from women after I've…"

"Legolas!" said Elle. Phoenix turned to Elle.

"Hey, I know you; you're Elle Lorien," she said, "You run the nursery where Piper takes Wyatt and Chris!"

"Yes, beautiful little boys," said Elle, "My real name is Galadriel."

"Cool," said Phoenix, "Wait I thought you all sailed to the Undying lands."

"We did," said Legolas, having finished his cookie, "But, five thousand years later, we came back, to watch over Aragorn's family."

"Why?" asked Phoenix.

"I think we should save that for your grandfather to explain," said Galadriel.

"My grandfather?" said Phoenix. She had never met her grandparents on either side of her family. Galadriel picked up the plate of cookies and poured out a glass of milk. She put the plate and glass on the table in front of Phoenix, then sat down next to her. "Well, as seen as the welcoming party hasn't arrived yet, I'll fill you in," she said, "This is Imladris Mansion. The few hundred elves who returned from the Undying lands, including myself, all live here and in houses much like it around the world. Well, except for Legolas, he got himself kicked out." Phoenix turned to look at Legolas.

"What did you do?" she asked.

"I didn't do anything, it's Elrond, he doesn't like that fact…" started Legolas.

"That you were bringing home three women a week?" finished Galadriel. Legolas pulled a face, reached over and grabbed another cookie, just missing Galadriel's hand. "Who did you mean when you said my 'grandfather'?" said Phoenix, "All my grandparents are dead."

"Well, he's not really your grandfather," said Legolas, "And…he's home." Phoenix turned around and looked out the window that Legolas was looking out of. A burgundy Sedan had just pulled up the drive. The door opened and a dark-haired man got out. He looked normal until he turned round and Phoenix saw that he was wearing the top half of a set of scrubs under his jacket. He was a doctor.

The front door opened and then closed. Then the kitchen door opened. He walked in. "Welcome home, Elrond," said Legolas, grabbing another cookie.

"Nice to see you're still coming round to steal food, Legolas," said Elrond, not looking up from the bills he was carrying. "Elrond, we have a guest," said Galadriel. Elrond looked up and saw Phoenix. He dropped the bills. Phoenix gave him a small wave. The back door of the kitchen opened and three more people walked in. One was blond, the other two were dark-haired. Phoenix recognised all of them. The blond one she recognised as Kel Lorien, who ran the local skate park, one of the dark-haired ones was Ross Haven, the principal of her high school and the other was Allan Haven, one of her neighbour Liam's fellow police officers. "Wait a minute, are you all Elves?" she asked.

"Yes," said Kel, "My name is Celeborn, these are my twin grandsons, Elrohir and Elladen."

"This is intense," said Phoenix, running a hand through her hair.

"Yeah, I can understand that," said Legolas, "Just wait til you find out who your English teacher really is."

"Why? Who's Mr. Green?" said Phoenix.

"My dad," said Legolas, "Thranduil."

"So, what? Have you all…" started Phoenix.

"We placed ourselves in key places in your life, teachers, doctors, police," said Elrond, "We assumed personas so we could keep an eye on you."

"Why?" asked Phoenix.

"You're descended from Aragorn and Arwen," said Elrond.

"And everyday you start acting more and more like Estel…I mean, Aragorn," said Elrohir. Phoenix's eyes rolled and she fell from her chair.

When Phoenix opened her eyes, her vision was blurry and her head hurt. She could see that someone blond was bending over her. She blinked and her vision began to clear. "Hey, Elrond, she's awake," said Legolas.

"Get your ugly face away from her," yelled someone Phoenix didn't recognise, "The poor kid fainted; she doesn't need to see your ugly mug!" Legolas moved away and Phoenix sat up. She was lying on a couch in some other room. She looked around. Legolas and another Elf were there. Phoenix looked at the strange Elf. Turns out she did know him. "Finn?" she said. Finn winked at her. He ran a café, two blocks from her school where she sometimes went with Madison and Spencer. "Actually, it's Glorfindel," he said. Finn stood up and Phoenix suppressed a giggle. Finn was well known for having a beer belly. His impression of a Brooklyn pizzeria owner was well known amongst the juniors at Phoenix's school. Legolas however possessed no shame and openly laughed at Glorfindel's stomach. "Wait a minute," said Phoenix, "If you're an Elf, how come you're…"

"Fat?" suggested Glorfindel, "Ten thousand years of being sat around and drinking beer." He slapped his side. Phoenix blinked again.

"Hard to comprehend isn't it?" he said.

"No, yeah, no, I don't know," she said. The door opened and Elrond walked in. He walked over and looked at Phoenix. "You seem ok," he said, "Hit your head pretty hard though. I'll have to speak with Piper. I healed your arm as well. Next time an orc attacks you, come straight to me." Phoenix nodded, still unsure of what to make of all this.

Piper drummed her fingers on the table, staring at the phone, willing Phoenix to call. Gandalf had just grabbed her arm and disappeared with her. She knew Phoenix could get herself out of a sticky situation if she had to but it had been hours since she had gone. Piper had, at first, been tempted to call the police but what could she have told them? That Gandalf from The Lord of the Rings had come along and kidnapped her half-demonic niece, saying she had received an almost fatal cut from an orc? There was a knock at the door. Piper leapt to her feet and ran to the door. She opened it. Phoenix was stood there with a plain-clothes police officer that Piper had once served in P3. "Officer Haven," she said, "Where did you find her?"

"May I come in, Mrs. Halliwell?" he asked. Piper nodded and pulled the door wide open. Phoenix ran in and up the stairs. Piper heard her bedroom door slam. Officer Haven shut the door behind himself. "Piper," he said, "I apologise with the method we used to get Phoenix, it's just that when we found out that Phoenix…"

"What are you talking about?" asked Piper.

"My name is not Allan Haven, Piper," he said, "It's Elladen Half-Elven." Piper took three steps back. "What?" she said.

"A group of the Elves…what am I saying?" he said, "Look, it's best if Phoenix tells you the details, just know that Lord of the Rings did happen, ten thousand years ago and some of us returned from the Undying Lands. We'll be popping in from time to time to check on her." Before Piper could say anything, he had left. Piper sank down onto the couch in the parlour. Then she looked up. Somewhere above her, Phoenix was very confused, sat on her bed no doubt with her Jack Skellington doll in her arms, staring out her window for Spencer.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with LOTR or Charmed.

A/N: Betcha didn't see that one coming, huh? And please review, this is getting ridiculous i post perfectly good chapters and get nothing in response. I know you're out there i can hear you breathing!

Chapter 4

Addicted

Phoenix sighed as hundreds of freshmen ran past her, Spencer and Madison. She'd had the weekend to go over what the Elves had said, over and over again. "Hey, do you guys wanna go to Finn's?" asked Madison.

"No!" Phoenix yelled before she could stop herself. Spencer and Madison stared at her. "Err, I don't feel like having coffee today," she said. It seemed good enough for the other two. They walked to the buses. Phoenix was about to get on the bus when she heard a high-pitched whistle. She looked around and saw Legolas stood across the road, leaning on his car. "Oh, no," she whispered, "What's he doing here?"

"What?" said Spencer. He looked round the side of the bus and saw Legolas.

"Who's he?" he asked. Phoenix looked from Spencer, back to Legolas. Legolas nodded to the car and then got into the drivers seat. Phoenix sighed. "I have to go with him," she said.

"Hey, err Phoenix, we had this drummed into us when we were six," said Spencer, "Getting in car with strangers is bad!"

"He's not a stranger, he's…I don't know what he is to be honest," said Phoenix, "Just trust me." Spencer nodded and Phoenix put her arms round him then ran across the road. Spencer gave her a little wave as she got in the passenger side of the car.

"Who's that?" asked Legolas as Phoenix buckled herself in.

"Spencer, my best friend," she said.

"A boy?" said Legolas, raising an eyebrow, "Things have changed since I was your age."

"Yeah, twelve thousand years," said Phoenix under her breath as Legolas pulled out of his parking space. Legolas pressed a button on the CD player. The LCD display flashed up, 'Low Rider – KoRn'. "You like KoRn?" she asked. Legolas nodded.

"I like Slipknot too, just don't tell my Ada, I mean, Dad," he said, "He thinks it's just noise."

"Where are we going?" asked Phoenix.

"My place, Elrond said no one was gonna be home when you got there," he said, "Gotta keep you outta trouble."

"What do you do for a living anyway?" asked Phoenix.

"We're asking lots of questions today, aren't we?" he said, "I'm an A.D.A."

"Assistant District Attorney?" said Phoenix, Legolas nodded.

"Cool," she said, "It's just that Spencer was asking lots of questions."

Legolas laughed to see the look on Phoenix's face when she walked into his apartment. "This must cost you a fortune," she said, looking round.

"Well, I've had five thousand years to save up, I bought this place when I got sick of Elrond, no mortgageeither," he said.

"I thought Elrond kicked you out for being a man-whore," she replied.

"Two things," said Legolas, throwing himself down on the couch, "One, that's very bad language for a young lady and two, you're right."

"So why exactly did you bring me here?" she asked, sitting down on one of the dining chairs. "To tell you something that you didn't get told at the weekend," he said, "Tell you exactly why we chose to reveal ourselves."

"Oh? And why did you decide to start messing with my already messed-up head?" said Phoenix.

"When Elrond told you that you are a descendant of Aragorn and Arwen, he didn't quite tell you everything," said Legolas. Phoenix raised an eyebrow.

"You are the LAST living descendant of Aragorn and Arwen," he said, "All the others are dead. That makes you the Queen of Gondor, or what's left of it. Congratulations, you are Queen of a family of seven and five hundred acres in central Italy!"

"You're joking, right?" said Phoenix, "How can I be the last living descendant…Phoebe…"

"It's from your father's side of the family," said Legolas, "Aragorn's last name was Telcontar and over the years it got changed and mispronounced until you get Turner! The Charmed Ones are on your mother's side, no relation to Aragorn and Arwen."

"Oh boy," said Phoenix, resting her head on the table, "This is heavy."

"Mmm," said Legolas, "I know. Wait til you find out why we need you."

"Why?"

"You're not gonna like it, I promise you that," he said.

"Why?"

"The orcs are getting out of hand," he said, "Some of them survived Aragorn's campaigns to wipe them out. Unfortunately, they've started to increase in number and we're struggling to keep them in check. Two years ago, they launched their campaign to destroy all Aragorn's heirs. It coincided with the night you moved here. A matter of hours after you left your home in England, orcs raided it. That was when the few heirs left were wiped out simultaneously, leaving only you, as Queen. We need you to help us find the one Elvish blade left that the orcs still fear. You see, Elvish magic has dwindled to almost nothing. The only blade left that still has enough Elvish magic to scare and effectively kill the orcs is Anduril. But no one except the heir of Aragorn can find it and touch it, let alone wield it. We've searched and searched but we cannot find it. That is why the orcs tried to kill you. You're the only one who can fight them now."

"Oh! No pressure then," said Phoenix, almost sliding off the chair. Legolas tilted his head to one side as Phoenix stared at her feet. "You don't remember do you?" he said. Phoenix looked at him and he laughed. "Of course you don't, you were unconscious," he said.

"What?" she asked, "Remember what?"

"You know the car crash on the night you arrived here?" Phoenix nodded.

"I pulled you out," said Legolas, "I'd received a tip-off about you coming in and was making sure you were headed the right way. Then that demon…"

"Why didn't you pull my mum out?" asked Phoenix.

"There wasn't time," he said, "I was under orders to ensure YOUR safe arrival at the Halliwell's. I did go back for your mother but the engine blew before I managed to get there. Threw me off my feet. Your mum was dead before I could get to her."

"Oh," said Phoenix, "Well, at least you tried. I can understand why you took me first."

"I'm also the one who called it in," he added.

"Alright, I've thanked you, don't push your luck, Elf-boy," said Phoenix.

"Elf-boy?!" said Legolas, "You're as bad as Gimli. Anyway, we were going to reveal ourselves sooner but then your powers started emerging and we thought it best to leave you be for a while."

"Hey, have you been having Elves watch me?" asked Phoenix, thinking immediately of Cir, trapped in his watery prison. Legolas nodded.

"Was one of them called Cir?" she asked.

"Yeah, actually, Cir was assigned to you, last year," said Legolas, "He's Elrond and Celebrian's son, and he was born after they returned from the Undying Lands. Why? Have you seen him recently? He's been gone for a very long time and we're worried."

"Celebrian? I thought she died?" said Phoenix.

"No, she made it to the Undying Lands," said Legolas, "The Valar healed her. You probably won't meet her, she works in Europe now. We're worried about Cir because…well he has a problem."

"Problem?" said Phoenix, thinking 'Yeah, he's a homicidal maniac!'

"He went into the Underworld during the nineteenth century and became addicted to demonic powers," said Legolas, "Gave him some kind of rush, thrill even, when he experienced them. Gandalf stripped him of all powers at the turn of the last century and he's been clean ever since. Where is he?" Phoenix shrugged.

"Not seen him in months," she answered truthfully, "How did he experience demonic powers?"

"There's a certain type of magical creature, they're called Power Givers," said Legolas, "Very rare, very powerful. They can give you any power you want for as long as you want. Cir ran into a few during his time underground." His watch beeped and he looked at it. "Time's up," he said, "I gotta get you home before Phoebe does." Phoenix stood up, a little unsteady at first but slowly got her balance back. She was wracked with guilt about Cir, but only because the Elves had no idea what had happened to him. She felt a slight twinge of pity for him, knowing he had a problem. But she did not regret doing what she did, trapping him in the locket and throwing him into the sea.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with LOTR or Charmed.

A/N: I know I may be very cruel and I know not al cheerleaders act like the one's in this story. But all the cheerleaders I've ever known were complete bitches to me because I was different. Therefore I'm being a bitch back. PLEASE REVIEW!! I'm starting to feel unloved 

Chapter 5

All Cheerleaders Must Die

Over the next few weeks, Phoenix slowly got used to having the Elves in her life. She no longer panicked when Mr. Green, or Thranduil as she now knew him, took extra long looking over her shoulder or when Elrohir stood as close as possible to her lunch table without being obvious. But there was still one problem in her life. Like most teenagers, she had someone bullying her, only it wasn't really bullying. Just a bunch of Paris Hilton wannabes making snide comments. 'The Blonde Brigade' or 'Slut Patrol' as Spencer and Madison liked to call them seemed intent on making Phoenix's life miserable, at least while she was at school. As a matter of fact, if it weren't for Spencer and Madison, Phoenix would have been bunking off school to avoid Tiffany Murphy and her cronies, all of whom were as ditzy as Jessica Simpson on a slow day.

After a particularly bad day at school, Phoenix came home to an empty house. She relished the time between her coming home and Phoebe coming home from work. Today was a bad day for Phoenix as she had been loaded with some very nasty homework that required hours of mindlessly searching the internet and hours of writing essays. Not only that but her period had started unexpectedly halfway through English which had been embarrassing in itself but then Thranduil, being an elf with a very good sense of smell, had felt the need to hold her back at the end of class and TELL HER! So she was annoyed to say the least. She threw her bag down on the floor of the hallway and wandered into the kitchen in search of food or a note or something. There was the usual note from Piper with estimated times of return and arrangements for Wyatt and Chris. She was about to open the fridge when she heard something move upstairs. She froze and looked up. There was a clunk as something hit the floor. She moved quietly, pulling off her shoes as she headed for the stairs. She crept up the stairs, hoping to surprise whatever it was. When she reached the top of the stairs she could see nothing. Then Piper's bedroom door opened. Phoenix moved so she could see the hallway but whatever it was couldn't see her. A heavy booted foot stepped out of the room. This was followed by a leg with red skin. What stepped out looked like they had stepped out of a Cradle of Filth concert, only it had red skin and a pig-like nose. An Uruk-hai! Phoenix was in a bad mood and was going to take it out on this…thing! "Hey," she said, "You looking for me?" The uruk-hai turned around and snarled at her. Phoenix felt that she could take him on. She charged at the uruk-hai. He held out his hand and as she collided with his hand, grabbed hold of her t-shirt and pushed her backwards so she flew backwards and fell through the banister. She fell through the air past the stairs and landed flat on her back in the parlour.

"Ow," she said. She opened her eyes and looked up. She saw the uruk-hai laughing at her. "Oh, you are not laughing at me," she said. She got up painfully and looked up at the uruk-hai. "You did not laugh at a demon on her period," she said, "You are sooo dead!" She shimmered and the uruk-hai stopped laughing. She reappeared behind him. She gave him a kick and he fell through the gap in the banister. He landed with a sickening crunch. Phoenix threw down an energy ball, just to make sure. Then, rubbing her back, went downstairs and grabbed the phone. She dialled the number for the police station. "San Francisco Police Department," said the operator, "How may I help you?"

"Put me through the Officer Allan Haven please," said Phoenix. Thirty seconds later, she heard Elladen's voice. "Hello?" he said.

"Elladen, it's Phoenix," she said.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Yeah, I have the slight problem of a dead uruk-hai in my parlour," she said, "How'd I get rid?"

"Call the Old Man," said Elladen and hung up.

Phoenix later called Gandalf and he got rid of the uruk-hai body, moving it into the Underworld. But Phoenix had bigger problems at school. She couldn't kill Tiffany Murphy or her following of brain-dead cheerleaders. The following day, Phoenix got held back in detention for Phys. Ed, having forgotten her gym kit. So she was stuck, waiting for Legolas to come pick her up. Unfortunately, Wednesday nights were when the cheerleading squad had practice so imagine Tiffany Murphy's delight when she got an extra opportunity to pick on Phoenix. "Hey, freak," she called when she saw Phoenix leaning against a railing. "Oh my god, look at her hair, did she even wash it today?" said one of the other cheerleaders. Phoenix self-consciously pulled her hair back behind her ears. She'd washed it the day before. With four women and two children to get through, in the Halliwell household, you washed your hair every other day unless you'd been doing something that made you sweat a lot. "And what's with the eyeliner?" said another cheerleader, "What is she? Goth? She looks like that guy from that crappy metal band…the one with all the masks."

"Slipknot," said Phoenix, "That 'crappy metal band' is called Slipknot and they've been going longer than any of the boy band shit you guys listen to."

"Oh, look at me, I'm Phoenix Turner," said Tiffany mockingly, "My daddy was some big shot lawyer who didn't give a crap…I know everything about every rock band that ever existed. I'm Mr. Haven's favourite!" Phoenix closed her eyes, took a deep breath and tried to count to ten. She wanted nothing more than to punch Tiffany right now but knew she would get in a lot of trouble despite being Elrohir's 'favourite'.

"Hey Turner, look at me when I'm talking to you, you stupid…" Tiffany stopped mid-sentence. Phoenix opened her eyes and saw Legolas stood right beside her.

"She hassling you?" he asked.

"Just leave it; she's not worth it," said Phoenix.

"No, is she bullying you?" said Legolas, taking off his sunglasses and glaring at Tiffany. "I said, leave it," said Phoenix, grabbing Legolas' arm and pulling him away. As they walked away, Legolas put one arm around her shoulders, trying to cheer her up. They didn't see Tiffany whispering to her friends.

The next day, Phoenix's life was about to get so much worse. She should have guessed by Tiffany's smug look when Phoenix walked into English the next day. People were whispering to each other and looking at Phoenix, who, slightly disturbed, carried on getting out her copy of Hamlet. Mr. Green started talking about Hamlet's state of mind during act one. Then his beeper went. "Forgive me," he said, "I'll just be a moment." He left. Spencer half jumped out of his seat, went up to Phoenix and bellowed, "Who is he?!" Phoenix looked up at her furious friend.

"What?" she said.

"This guy you're sleeping with, who is he?" barked Spencer. Everyone was staring at them. "I have no idea what you're talking about," said Phoenix.

"The blond guy who picked you up after detention last night, was wearing sun glasses," said Spencer, "Everyone's saying you're sleeping with him."

"Oh my god!" said Phoenix. Someone had started a rumour that she was sleeping with Legolas Greenleaf. She heard a giggle. It was Tiffany Murphy. She turned to look at her. "You started it didn't you?" she said. Tiffany shrugged and grinned.

"You little bitch," said Phoenix, "Why? Why did you say I was sleeping with him?"

"You seemed pretty cosy," she said.

"He's a friend," said Phoenix, "What's more, he's a lawyer! He knows the rules about sleeping with minors! He's a friend of my family!"

"He is?" said Spencer. But Phoenix didn't hear him. She was too busy, marching over to Tiffany. "Oh, please," said Tiffany when Phoenix arrived, "You were throwing yourself at him. Touching him."

"I held onto his arm to stop him from getting to you," said Phoenix, "I was wrong to do so." Tiffany laughed but that stopped when Phoenix's fist flew through the air and collided with her face. Tiffany flew from her seat. Phoenix grabbed her and pulled her up. Then she punched her again and again and again. Then Phoenix felt an arm wrap round her waist and pulled her away. She looked up. Elrohir had pulled her off Tiffany. "Miss Turner, that is enough!" he barked, "My office now! Miss Brooke, take Miss Murphy to the nurse."

Phoenix felt like crying. She was expelled for sure. She was sat in Elrohir's office, waiting for Phoebe to arrive. She still had some of Tiffany's blood on her knuckles. She had been so mad at Tiffany but it seemed stupid. She'd maintained her cool before but this was one step too far. The door opened behind her and two people walked in. Elrohir sat down opposite her and Phoebe sat next to her. Phoebe wouldn't look at her. "Phoenix, what you did today," started Elrohir, "Is very disappointing. I'm very disappointed in you. You've been a good student until now. Why exactly did you attack Tiffany Murphy?"

"She…she had told everyone that I was sleeping with Legolas," said Phoenix, "I lost my temper." Elrohir looked at Phoebe.

"Gandalf stopped by and explained everything about the Elves that your brother failed to mention," she said, "I understand that Phoenix has been going to Legolas' after school." Elrohir nodded.

"Phoenix," he said, "I don't know if you know this. Tiffany's father is a very powerful man, he's on the board of directors for the school. He's demanding you be expelled."

"After two years of being bullied at the hands of his daughter!" shouted Phoenix, "I've kept my temper in check for two years! You did nothing."

"You didn't tell anyone," said Elrohir.

"I came to talk to you," said Phoenix, "A year and a half ago. You were too busy for me." Elrohir leant back and covered his eyes.

"Phoenix, honey," said Phoebe, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you're Ask Phoebe," said Phoenix, "You're not exactly approachable on this sort of thing."

"You say you've been bullied for two years?" said Elrohir. Phoenix nodded.

"You kept a record of the bullying?" Again Phoenix nodded.

"My diary," she said.

"I may be able to keep you in the school," said Elrohir, "But you will be excluded for two weeks, understand?" Phoenix nodded. Elrohir waved his hand and Phoenix got up and left with Phoebe.

When they arrived back at the Manor, Phoenix tried to talk to Phoebe. "You've not just let yourself down," said Phoebe, "You've let me down, and you've let Piper and Paige down. You've let your mom down. Go to your room." Phoenix went to her room and sat on her bed. She wished she could share what had happened recently with her friends but that meant revealing she was a demon to Madison. She sighed. Madison had been her friend for two years, she trusted her completely. She got up and went downstairs. Phoebe was sat at the dining room table on her laptop. When Phoenix came down, she spoke without looking up, "I told you to go to your room."

"I wanna call Madison," said Phoenix, "I wanna tell her that I'm a demon." Phoebe looked up. "Are you sure?" she asked. Phoenix nodded, twisting her fingers like she always did when she was nervous. Phoebe nodded back. Phoenix grabbed the phone, sat on the stairs and dialled Madison's number. "Hello?" said a male voice.

"Oh, hey Chris," said Phoenix, "It's Phoenix, is Maddy home?"

"Yeah, I heard you got yourself expelled," he said.

"Not expelled, suspended for two weeks, but I really need to speak with Maddy," said Phoenix.

"Hang on, I'll get her," he said. Phoenix heard the phone being put down on a table…or a really large stack of Playboy magazines, knowing Madison's eldest brother. "Maddy!" she heard him yell, "Oi! Short-stack! Phoenix is on the phone" And she's not been expelled, just suspended." She heard running and the phone being grabbed then dropped. "Nixon!" cried Madison's voice.

"Don't call me Nixon, that's Spencer's thing!" said Phoenix, "Are you up to much tonight?"

"Nah," said Madison, "Just some lame essay for Green. Which reminds me, you have to do a lame essay for Green."

"Can you come over," asked Phoenix, "I have something important to tell you, can't be done over the phone."

"Really?" said Madison, "Got anything to do with this blond hunk you may or may not be sleeping with?"

"Maybe," said Phoenix, now thoroughly annoyed about the whole thing.

Phoenix jumped when there was a knock at the door. She jumped up off the sofa and ran to the front door. She opened the door and saw Madison stood there. "Who is he?" she asked, hands on her hips, looking at Phoenix over her sunglasses. Phoenix shook her head and let her friend in. She led Madison up to her room.

Madison dropped down on the bed and took off her sunglasses, watching Phoenix pace. "Hey if you're worried about getting suspended, my uncle…" she started.

"It's not that," said Phoenix, sitting down next to her friend, "Maddy, do you believe in magic?" Madison sighed.

"Before you even get started, Phoenix," she said, looking at her feet, "I know you're a demon." Phoenix stared at her.

"How…"

"My dad's a Warlock," said Madison, "The fact you were once Queen of the Underworld didn't entirely escape me. But I had someone confirm it last year."

"Wait, you're a Warlock?" said Phoenix. Madison shook her head.

"No," she said, "I'm a Power Giver." Phoenix half-smiled.

"We're both evil creatures," she said in a silly voice. Madison smiled too. Phoenix held her arms open and hugged her friend. This had definitely gone easier than she had thought it would. She didn't hear Spencer's window opening. But she did hear him call, "Hey, if we're having a group hug, why wasn't I invited? Without me, it's just a regular hug!"


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Charmed or Lord of the Rings

A/N: Just a silly chapter really

Chapter 6

Legolas' Inner Child

Phoenix knew that nothing big had been planned for her 17th. Her birthday was on a weird day and just happened to fall on a weekday this year so the Charmed Ones were working and Wyatt and Chris were at day care. So as soon as Phoenix had waved off Paige, she grabbed the phone and called Madison.

"Girl, you are three kinds of crazy," said Madison when Phoenix had explained her plan. "An all day party?" said Madison, "How you gonna get the food?"

"Saved up my Christmas and Easter money plus seven weeks of allowance," she said, "Made an order online, it's coming in about an hour."

"Ok, drinks?" said Madison.

"Spencer conjured some up for me," said Phoenix.

"Personal gain?"

"No," said Phoenix, "He did it for me, not for himself."

"Good use of technicalities," said Madison, "What about music?"

"Well, heavy metal and rock are no problem," said Phoenix, "Spencer got his hands on some pirated hip hop CDs, I don't know where and I don't want to know." Madison raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?" said Madison. Phoenix nodded.

"_Lead to the river  
Midsummer, I waved  
A 'V'' of black swans  
On with hope to the grave  
All through Red September  
With skies fire-paved  
I begged you appear  
Like a thorn for the holy ones,_" blared the stereo. The party was in full swing and having made their way through all Spencer's dodgy hip hop cds, they were now on Cradle Of Filth and three hours into a party. The house was full of students from Phoenix's school. Some were seniors; some were freshman who really had no idea why they were there. A lot of seniors had shown up thinking that there was alcohol but had cleared off when they had been proven wrong. A few seniors had stayed. Phoenix was really enjoying herself but then someone came through the door she had been hoping not to see. Legolas. He walked in, apparently straight from court, taking off his sunglasses and staring at all the people. Then he saw Phoenix stood in the dining room. He made a beeline for her. "What is going on here?" he said.

"Party," said Phoenix before putting down her drink and dragging him upstairs with Spencer and Madison behind her.

She shoved Legolas into the attic with Spencer and Madison right behind her. "Who is this guy?" asked Madison.

"You remember when Tiffany Murphy spread a rumour I was sleeping with some guy?" asked Phoenix, "This is the guy she was talking about."

"Phoenix Turner," Legolas started.

"Legolas Greenleaf," mimicked Phoenix.

"Lego…what?" said Spencer.

"I'll explain later," said Phoenix, "Look, Legolas, all I wanted was to have a party where I can feel free and that is damn near impossible with Piper around. Can you remember what it's like to be adolescent?" Legolas shook his head.

"I have an idea," said Madison, "I'm sure I've read a spell somewhere that can reverse you back to adolescent mentality. I swear my dad uses it on my brothers."

"Now, look here, you three," started Legolas.

"I got it!" said Madison, "It needs some rewording but I got it! _The past is future, And the future's the past. Let's welcome back Young Legolas!_" Legolas was flung across the room by white light. He bounced off the wall and landed in a heap. Dust flew towards Phoenix, Madison and Spencer. They coughed and tried to waft it away. As it cleared, they saw Legolas standing up. He most certainly wasn't the clean cut lawyer he was now. Dressed in a black t-shirt, black jeans, sneakers and a red bandana, Legolas now fitted in with most of the people downstairs.

"Wow, well, we know what Joey Jordison would look like if he was blond," said Spencer.

"Why are we stood here when there's a party downstairs?" asked teenage Legolas. His voice hadn't lost any of it's charisma and he still had the same seductive grin.

"Still want to let him loose on our school friends?" asked Madison.

"Hell yeah," said Phoenix. Legolas turned and ran down the stairs with the three teenagers behind him.

The party was still in full swing when Phoebe came home early. Legolas, Spencer and Madison were stood on the table dancing to 'Jump Around' like Robin Williams did in Mrs. Doubtfire. Phoebe had much the same expression on her face as Legolas had when he'd first walked in the door. She walked straight over to the stereo and turned it off.

"Hey!" said Phoenix as she turned around. Then she saw Phoebe with a glare on her face.

"Alright," said Phoebe, "Everybody out before I call your parents." All the guests ran for the door, leaving just Phoenix, Spencer, Madison and Legolas. Phoebe turned to Legolas.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"You don't recognise me baby?" said Legolas.

"Oh god, what did you three do to Legolas? Why is he dressed like that?" snapped Phoebe.

"It wasn't me, it was Madison!" protested Phoenix.

"I don't care, I'll reverse the spell, and you three get everything cleaned up before Piper gets home," said Phoebe, grabbing Legolas' arm and dragging him upstairs. As soon as she was gone, Spencer and Madison turned to Phoenix.

"Want to explain why Legolas Greenleaf showed up at your party when he's not supposed to exist?" asked Spencer. Phoenix sighed and started explaining.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I only own Phoenix, Spencer and Madison. I don't own anything to do with Charmed and Lord of the Rings

A/N: ok, we have a new Source people; he's Phoenix's successor and is in no way related to Phoenix, I'm also implying nothing about Bam Margera in this chapter.

Chapter 7

Spencer's Secret

"And where are you going dressed like that?" asked Legolas. Phoenix stopped dead and turned around. Legolas was sat at the dining table with his head in the newspaper. Phoenix looked down and then rolled her eyes. She was wearing a short black skirt, black boots and a black bustier top. "I'm going to the Underworld if you must know," she snapped. Since she had turned him into a teenager at her birthday party, he'd been around almost constantly. It was really annoying. Legolas snorted. He never went down to the Underworld. He stood out like a sore thumb down there and would give Phoenix away.

"What took you so long?" snapped Madison. She was wearing black trousers and a vest top. She had taken to accompanying Phoenix on her regular Underworld trips. Madison's father was a well-respected Warlock down there as well as the business entrepreneur that owned multiple businesses around San Francisco. Phoenix had to admit that having Madison around got her a lot further than going around on her own.

"Sorry," said Phoenix, "Legolas was being an ass again."

"He still hanging around your place?" said Madison.

"Yeah, but I know he doesn't want to," said Phoenix, "Someone's ordering him to go there."

"Starts with 'E', ends in 'D' and has 'Lron' in the middle," suggested Madison. Phoenix mumbled in agreement.

"C'mon," she said, "I found something big out. You know how you left a huge power gap when you 'retired'?" Phoenix nodded.

"Well, looks like they've found someone to replace you," continued Madison. She led the way through some of the tunnels of the underworld until they reached a wide, open cavern. There were crowds of demons, both upper and lower-level as well as Warlocks and Seers. Madison jumped up and down but couldn't see over the heads of the others. Phoenix grinned and shifted into her demon form. She easily pushed her way through the crowd, many recognising her as the old Source and running for their lives. Once at the front, she shifted back to her human form. A demon was stood on the large rock in front of them.

"Demons! Warlocks! Creatures of the Underworld!" he shouted, "I present to you, our new leader!" Another demon shimmered onto the rock. His face was hidden behind the robe and hood he wore. The demons all around Phoenix and Madison cheered. The demon threw back his hood and raised his hands into the air, leading to a louder cheer. He had short dark hair that was spiked up and bright blue eyes.

"He looks like Bam Margera!" whispered Madison.

"Yeah, except Bam's got longer hair," replied Phoenix. Suddenly the Source turned and spotted her.

"Phoenix Turner! The daughter of Balthazar!" he said.

"God, he even sounds like him," said Madison.

"Come here, Phoenix," said the Source. Phoenix made to climb onto the rock but Madison held her back.

"Are you nuts?" she hissed.

"Look, if I fight him, I can find out how powerful he is," said Phoenix, "AND I can get a slice of flesh for a vanquishing potion!" Madison released Phoenix's arm.

"I'm going to get Legolas," she whispered. Phoenix nodded and climbed onto the rock as Madison vanished. Phoenix walked over to the Source.

"It is an honour to meet you," he said.

"Wish I could say the same," she spat. The Source grinned.

"Witty and beautiful," he muttered, "I'm surprised to see you hanging around."

"I'm still part demon," said Phoenix, "Nothing changes that."

Suddenly the Source flung a fire ball at her. Phoenix ducked just in time to miss it. As soon as it hit the rock wall behind her, she jumped up and launched herself at the Source. They were matched in physical strength once Phoenix morphed into her demon form. She summoned a piece of his flesh from his hand by combining her telekinesis and shimmering powers. He let out a small scream of pain. He was about the launch an energy ball at her when he was flung backwards by a bright white light. The demons screeched and started shimmering and blinking out of the cavern as Gandalf and some elves charged in. Gandalf strode over to the rock whilst the elves dealt with the few remaining demons. He looked down at the crumpled form of the Source. He raised his staff. The Source covered his head and Gandalf lowered his staff. "Come Phoenix," said Gandalf, "You two are too evenly matched. Neither of you would win this fight." He turned and started to leave. Phoenix followed him.

* * *

Phoenix was sat in Finn's Cafe, listening to KoRn on her MP3 player later that afternoon. Piper and Phoebe had read her the riot act for challenging the new Source and Gandalf had cast a protective spell over the Manor but it was only temporary. 

"_Anger inside builds within my body  
Why'd you hit me? What have I done?  
You tried to hit me!_

Scream at me again, if you like  
Throw your hate at me with all your might  
Hit me 'cause I'm strange, hit me!  
You tell me I'm a pussy and you're harder then me," rang through the earphones. Then there was a tapping on her shoulder. Phoenix turned around and saw Spencer. He sat down next to her.

"Hey, heard you got a verbal ass whooping from Piper," he said. Phoenix nodded.

"Nixon, you know how you're my best friend?" he continued. Phoenix nodded again.

"And I can tell you anything right and you'll stick by me?" he said.

"Yeah, of course," said Phoenix. Spencer opened his mouth to speak but ended up laughing.

"You gotta promise you'll never tell anyone this," he said, "Not the sisters, definitely not my dad, I'm gonna tell Madison in my own time."

"Spence, you're starting to scare me, what's wrong?" asked Phoenix.

"I guess I've been denying it for a long time, but I had a talk with Finn about it and he said I have to face the truth," said Spencer, "Phoenix, Nixon…I'm gay." Phoenix burst out laughing.

"Oh that's funny!" she said, "You're gay!!! Nice one, Spence, pull the other leg."

"I'm not kidding Phoenix!" said Spencer. Phoenix looked Spencer right in the eye and realised he wasn't kidding.

"Oh my god," she said, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I thought about it and it makes sense," he said. Phoenix was quiet for a moment. She loved Spencer but this was something pretty big.

"Are you ok?" asked Spencer.

"I'm fine Spence," said Phoenix, "It'll take some getting used to but if it makes you happy, it'll make me happy." Spencer pulled Phoenix into a hug.

"Thanks for understanding," he said. Phoenix smiled and hugged her friend back. She left a tip and the pair left the café, unaware that Chad had heard every word.

* * *

Madison's reaction to Spencer's news was similar to Phoenix's at first but soon she was planning on dragging him on shopping spree. The trio walked into the school. They didn't notice people staring at them until they reached Spencer's locker. 'Faggot' had been scribbled in big letters across the door. 

"Hey Green, I catch you looking at me in the locker room and I'll kill you!" shouted someone. Spencer just stared at the writing on his locker.

"How ya doing, Queen Spencer?" sneered one of the seniors as they walked past. Phoenix turned to Spencer in shock.

"How could they know?" she whispered. She could see tears forming in Spencer's eyes. He'd just come to terms with it himself and now someone had told everyone.

"Maddie, stay with him," she said. She turned on her heel and ran towards the principal's office. She ran in without waiting for Lizzie Chang to give her permission. Elrohir looked up from his phone call when Phoenix came running in, out of breath.

"I'm gonna have to call you back," he said before hanging up. He got up and followed Phoenix back to Spencer's locker where he was close to tears.

"Mr. Green, go home," he said, "And when I find whoever did this, they'll spend a month in detentions. We do not tolerate homophobic name calling or bullying of any kind at this school. I suggest that someone comes to me later with the name of whoever spread this. No, it does not matter whether it is true or not, I will not tolerate it!" Spencer had quickly left before Madison or Phoenix could say anything.

* * *

Phoenix was in an extremely good mood when she arrived at Imladris Mansion that afternoon. Legolas had promised her a treat and Elrohir had caught Chad as the person who told everyone Spencer's secret. Her day got just a little brighter when Legolas presented her with a sword. If she was going to fight orcs, she needed to learn how to use non-magical weapons as well. And it would all come in handy for when they finally found Anduril. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Charmed or LOTR

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Charmed or LOTR.

A/N: Seriously, if I don't start getting some reviews, I'm gonna go nuts and trust me it's about as pretty as me when I'm drunk. Well, it's not pretty but apparently I start walking in a straight line.

Chapter 8

Cheering With The Enemy.

It was all dark within the school. Too dark for comfort for the two teenagers who were patrolling the school.

"Come out, come out wherever you are," whispered Madison. Phoenix elbowed her.

"That's not funny!" she hissed. Madison giggled until there came a thump.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Probably the dark magic I sensed," muttered Phoenix. She shone the torch towards the door, they had just come through. There stood a huge hairy creature.

"What is that?" whimpered Madison.

"Warg! Run!" yelled Phoenix. The pair ran headlong down the hallway, not an easy feat with Madison wearing four-inch platforms. The Warg was catching up. There was a row of lockers up ahead. Phoenix picked up speed and, using an open locker as a foothold, managed to get up on the top. Madison quickly followed. The Warg started jumping up at them. The two girls were stood, flat against the wall. Phoenix signalled for the pair of them to make their way along the lockers. It was a few minutes before the Warg realised they had moved and that was only because they made a noise when they jumped off. It began chasing them again. The girls ran as fast as they could, running into a classroom and shutting the door just seconds before the Warg crashed halfway through it. It was stuck, trapped in the door. It began to fidget, trying to break free. Madison and Phoenix laughed.

"No eating here tonight, no!" sang Madison, "No eating here tonight, no! You on a diet!" The Warg snapped angrily at them, making Madison jump with a small scream. She grabbed hold of Phoenix.

"Ok," she said, "Let's go get Gandalf." Phoenix shimmered to the Imladris Mansion.

"Ready? Ok!" said the ultra-preppy cheerleaders. Phoenix was sat at the top of the bleachers with some of her other friends. You could recognise them by the almost ridiculous colour scheme of red and black. Madison was doing a mock version of the cheerleader's routine and getting laughs from the others. One of the seniors had a bottle in a brown paper bag and was passing it around. Some of the kids were sipping from it but Phoenix just passed it on. One of the seniors, Greg, pulled a few plastic bottles out his bag and passed them round. "Ready, 1, 2, 3, throw!" he yelled. Those with bottles threw them with incredible aim, hitting the cheerleaders at the bottom of the bleachers. Seconds later, the kids from the bleachers were on the run. Unfortunately the football team had seen them throw the bottles. Elrohir saw a mass of black and red race past his office window and knew something had happened. He hauled himself up from his desk and headed out. Meanwhile, Phoenix and her friends were racing towards the school fence. Most of them were able to jump the fence but Phoenix and a freshman called Vicky were pinned down by the football players in time for Elrohir to come out and frown at the sight. One of the footballers explained what had happened and Elrohir ordered them to his office.

"I'm very disappointed in you, both of you," said Elrohir. He'd gone through his regular routine of berating students.

"Vicky, three months detention," he said, "And for you Phoenix, I think a special punishment is in order." Vicky hurried away when Ms. Chang told her that her mother had arrived.

"No one was at home for you Phoenix," said Elrohir, "I'm taking you home. Go get in the car." Phoenix mumbled under her breath all the way back to the mansion.

"She did what?!" shouted Piper after Elrohir had explained everything.

"I've come up with a suitable punishment," said Elrohir, "She's JOINING the cheerleaders."

"What?!" snapped Phoenix, "That's not fair! Why should I hang around with those bi…."

"Don't you dare finish that word," Piper cut in.

"But Piper!" pleaded Phoenix.

"Not another word, young lady, you are grounded for three weeks," said Piper, "Go to your room, do your homework and I'll call you down when dinner's ready. Thanks Elrohir." Phoenix sighed and went upstairs. She threw herself down on her bed, annoyed and bored. Her cell phone beeped. She looked at it. It was a text from Madison. 'How much trouble are you in?' it read. She text back, 'Loads, Elrohir put me on the cheerleading squad as punishment!'

'OMG! You are such a loser now,' replied Madison. Phoenix growled and threw her phone away from her. This was going to be hell on earth.


End file.
